


Male Bonding

by TheMightyFluffyOne



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Spoilers, non descriptive blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFluffyOne/pseuds/TheMightyFluffyOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father is a scientist 1st and for most. And his parent makes for a very interesting test subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Male Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at porn

“I am Father, welcome to the institute.” 

There was a few beats of silence while the soul survivor appeared to process all that they’d seen thus far. Father allowed this, they had risked life and limb to get here only to discover that the child they seeked was but a synth, jerking the rug out from underneath them yet again when they were almost back to sure footing. However, when Nate remained silent for almost a full minute he decided to take the reigns on the conversation, if only to get things moving time being a valuable thing for someone like him.

“I understand that you have traveled far, and suffered much. Your dedication to your family is exemplary-”

“Yeah, yeah enough of the crap. Where is my son? What have you fucks done with Shaun?”  
Nate had snapped out of their haze and was now staring at Father like his gaze alone could conjure his child.

Originally he had released his father to test a few different things about them. How would they react if they were to discover that their child had been the one that had been pulling the strings this whole time? Would they survive the Wasteland, and if they did would they become like the filth that called themselves civilized like the slog of Diamond City? He now found himself pondering a new thing, eyeing his parent up and down. How would they react if they were told that they were having intercourse with their child that they had been searching for. Would they react with anger or sadness? Or perhaps would they be disbelieving? He had to know.

“How badly do you want to be reunited with your son?” the older man asked soul once he had decided on a plan of action. His father had satisfied a curiosity of his and was now going to satisfy another. If they could be persuaded to enjoy it as well that would make this all the better, but if they didn’t, then that would also be ok and something to take note of.

Nate paused in their attempt to murder him with their eyes and thought on what he’d asked before biting back,  
“What the fuck do you think? I came this far, do you really think I want to leave without him finding him?”

Shaun finally smiled at that. Yes, they were reacting as he expected. Now to see if they would go through with the first part of his proposal. He was sure they would, they had no way back without his say so even if they were to give up on their search for their child.

And with that thought he stepped away from the door allowing it to slide shut, sat in the chair across from S9-23, or Shaun, and pointed to the ground in front of him.

“Sit on your knees, here.”

That request merely got him a snort, Nate appearing to contemplate the door that had recently shut. Father was unconcerned, the door wouldn’t open for him even if he attacked it with all of his might, and so settled in to see what Nate would do.

His first few movements were painfully predictable however. Ramming the door, trying to pry it open, back tracking to the other door to travel back to the first level and try to find a way though that. Father kept a mental timer going of how long it took Nate to return to the spot in front of S9-23’s container and filed the numbers away to be processed later before he again pointed to the spot in front of him.

“Sit on your knees, here.”

All other options exhausted, short of flat out attacking him, Nate relented sliding onto the floor on his knees in between Father’s, his body pushing them farther apart, but kept his hands and body as much to himself as possible. Again, Father filed that away for later, then reached forward to stroke Nate’s head in an attempt to sooth the doubtlessly angry man. However, his kindness was rewarded with a bite across the knuckles.

Father grunted at the tiny attack, and squeezed at the joint of Nate’s jaw forcing it to pop open mentally remarking, ‘note: subjects do not like being touched when angry’, and gripped the sole survivor by his hair twisting his head in a way that could not be comfortable so they had to look him in the eyes, as he had something important for them to hear, for both of their sakes.

“Know this Nate, I am in charge here and you will not leave without my say so. It would be wise, not just for your personal mission but safety, that you do as I ask. Are we clear?”

At the slight nod he relaxed his tight grip on the hair and began stroking it,in an attempt to keep Nate calm. Although due to the nature of the experiment a lack of calm was inevitable and with that in mind Father decided it was time to get on with it.

“Now, I’m fairly sure you have some idea of what I’m going to want from you so let’s not beat around the bush. Open my pants and take out my penis.”

As expected, Nate tried to pull back and move away, but Father’s hand in his hair prevented it, instead pulling the younger man closer to where Father wanted him. Shaun was beginning to grow tired of his father’s resistance, while interesting to think on was not productive as he had to know it was pointless and just prolonging things, and sighed down at the man between his legs,

“I would rather not have to repeat myself. Remember this is to find out where your son is, the whole reason you’ve came here. Just do what I tell you and you’ll be informed of his location.”

Nate growled in apparent frustration against his thigh where Shaun had pinned him, sliding his hands up to the button of his pants rapidly sliding it out of its hole and dragging the zipper down. Nate hesitated for a moment his hand hovering above the white waistband before steeling his jaw and quickly pulling his dick out resting the underwear just below his balls. At the tugging in his hair Nate came closer to the erect dick in front of him till he could, and in fact was, rubbing it with his lips. It didn’t take much imagination of what Father wanted, and Nate wanted this over as soon as possible so he could begin forgetting that this ever happened, so to that end he licked a stripe up to the tip of the penis.

Nate twirled his tongue along the head occasionally allowing it to slide into his mouth proper, little more every time until he could fit no more without it going into his throat, which was not happening, and left about 2 inches still outside of his mouth.

Father allowed him this as it was unlikely that he’d done this to a man before and it would be wrong to assume that he could take all of him in one go. That didn’t mean, however that he wasn’t going to try to make him however. He had to be sure that it was because of that and not due to laze.

So with this in mind he changed his grip on Nate’s hair, and started shoving his father further onto his penis. He noticed that Nate gagged for the first few thrusts but didn’t attempt to earnestly get his penis out of his mouth until the 9th or so. Father allowed the choking sputtering gagging Nate up off his now very slick dick, but he did not release his grip on the hair, in anything tightening it as an exchange for allowing his father air, and waited curious for what he’d say.

Nate briefly struggled against the tightened grip before giving up and rasping out,

“I’m sorry Father, I can’t do that.”

That made Shaun’s dick twitch with interest. Yes he had been called that for a decent amount of his life, but it was different coming from his father in such a position. Shaun briefly considered pushing his luck and spanking him for his “disobedience” but decided that that could be arranged for later if he was still interesting in it. He could even contrive a circumstance to have him punished with the synths, one of his more personal favorites. However that was a plan for the future and he needed to finish up the present. So to that end he guided his father back to his cock, pushed him back down onto it and began to fuck his mouth being careful not to thrust too deep and cause Nate to gag.

“That is ok for this Nate, I’ll do the rest. Just keep your teeth away I’ll tell you where your son is when I’m done.”

Nate hummed an affirmative at that, and kept up a steady suction as the older man started to thrust more erratically finishing by pulling his head all the way down on his dick making his nose brush his belly and Nate gagged around the load being pumped into his mouth and throat having little choice but to swallow. It was a few moments before Father pulled Nate off, tucked himself back into his pants and took in his father, still in between his legs save for the ragged breaths he was taking, and released him from his grip.

Nate attempted to bound back up immediately but his knees protested both the sudden movement and the prolonged rest on the tile and refused to allow him to do so allowing Father to get a good long look at his butt on his way up.

“Alright you sick fuck, I did what you asked me to. Now tell me where is he? Where is Shaun.?”

 

Father humed from his chair thinking how amusing it all was and thinking again on what his father’s reaction was going to be before responding.

“I’m right here, father. I’ve been here the whole time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this was originally intended for a prompt that I thought I saw on the Kink meme but when I went to go fill it I couldn't find it. Only thing I can figure is that either it was deleted or I mentally merged two prompts together.  
> If enough interest comes from this I'll do more.
> 
> I can't believe i just spent 3 hours writing this.


End file.
